


Two Lust Demons Go On A Date

by lucifvgous



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alpha Beta Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Dominant Asmodeus (Shall We Date?:Obey Me!), Dry Humping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No beta we die like lilith, Not Beta Read, Trans Male Character, a/b/o dynamics, implied BDSM, ristorante six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifvgous/pseuds/lucifvgous
Summary: What Happens When You Dry-Hump A Virgin Omega On A Couch?
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 34





	1. Dinner Date

Weekends at the House of Lamentation were a blessing. 

Scenecore was laid down on the carpet in front of the fireplace, giggling softly as the heat licked at the skin of his bare thighs.

He wore only a t shirt and panties, but he didn't mind.

He watches the fire quietly, the only sounds in the room being the crackle from the fireplace and his soft breathing. He was too busy watching the fire to notice Asmodeus enter the room.

Asmo was glad he didn't, because in all honesty, the sight before him was almost too perfect.

The petite demon lying down on the floor absolutely enchanted by the fire before him, like a small child. It was so charming.

To Asmodeus, it was not the weekends that were a blessing, but what they gave him.

To see Scenecore so relaxed was a treasure. The poor boy never let his guard down, and it warmed Asmo's heart to know that he felt safe here.

The avatar of lust quietly slinks over to where Scenecore was, and he positions himself right behind him.

Asmodeus looks down at the demon under him, before his eyes trail down to the undeniably adorable black-lace panties he was wearing. They framed his ass perfectly... Though, he would look much better without the panties in the way-

No. Asmodeus has to focus.

He leans down and swiftly wraps his arms around Scenecore's waist before hauling him up into the air- Well, not hauling... Between Asmodeus' sheer strength and how light the smaller boy was, picking him up was a cakewalk.

Scenecore squeals and wriggles around in Asmodeus's arms.

"Hush now, my love. We don't want the others getting the wrong idea now, do we?"

Scenecore giggles before quieting down and shaking his head.

"That's a good boy. Now, Asmo was thinking of taking you out on a nice little dinner date,"

The avatar of lust punctuates the word "date" with a nuzzle to Scenecore's cheek.

"I want you to put some clothes on, okay? We'll be leaving in a bit," Asmodeus traces his finger along Scenecore's thigh, earning a small squirm and a whine from the smaller boy. "I do wish I could walk you around like this, though. I love seeing your pretty little thighs..."

He sets Scenecore down with a kiss planted on top of his head before letting him run off to get dressed.

Asmodeus decides to make himself comfy on the couch while he waits. His eyes drift to the fireplace, and he sighs fondly.

What was it about the fire that interested his boyfriend so much? It was adorable, but there had to be a reason behind his obsession...

"Where are we going?"

Scenecore's voice pulls Asmodeus out of his thoughts and he redirects his attention to said demon.

"Hm, well... I was thinking we could go to ristorante six?"

"Ooh, look at you bein' all fancy-shmancy"

A quick pinch to Scenecore's behind is all that's needed to shut him up.

"Oh, shut it. You know you would've said the same thing."

With the avatar of lust and a lust subtype, there's no such thing as silence. The walk there is filled with flirting, witty remarks, and loud laughter. 

"Okay now shut up, we're here!"

"Getting bratty now, are we? Need I remind you who's in charge around here?"

Scenecore huffs and hooks his arm with Asmodeus', grinning like an idiot.


	2. Sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

"Mmf, fuck, darling, you have no idea what you do to me..."

Asmodeus roughly grabs at the collar of Scenecore's shirt to lift him up and kiss him

The door to the house of lamentation is slammed open and shut.

Between the loud banging of the door and Mammon's horrified screams, all Scenecore can think about is Asmodeus.

His mouth slotting against his, hot breath puffing into his face, his presence was overwhelming in all the right ways.

A low, feral growl rips through Asmodeus' throat as his claws shred Scenecore's shorts. 

A wave of heat rolls over the smaller demon's body as he whines, body going limp.

"Mm, perfect timing..."

Asmodeus had planned it all. He could smell Scenecore's heat cycle rolling in from a mile away. The way his faint kiwi scent grew stronger, how his skin slowly became warmer over time.

He knew what he was doing.

Asmodeus hooks Scenecore's leg around his waist, groaning as the omega's slick soaks through his panties and onto his pants. He grinds his hips into Scenecore's, ensuring that his own arousal was known.

The green haired demon keens and Asmodeus growls again, humping against his boyfriend's clothed sex.

"I'm going to mate you, everyone will know that you're mine and only mine, got that?"

The low whisper in Scenecore's ear is enough to make his hips buck up into Asmodeus's, earning a groan from the demon on top of him.

The tiny demon gets thrown onto the couch and has no time to process it before Asmodeus is climbing on top of him, kissing him yet again.

With care, he slowly changes their position so that Scenecore is now straddling him, his cunt resting just above the tent in his pants.

Scenecore presses his body against Asmodeus's and wraps his arms around his neck, whimpering helplessly.

the avatar of lust grips the omega's hips and begins grinding against him, wanton moans spilling past the submissive's lips.

"Hnf- You're so warm... So wet... Fucking slut, spilling your slick all over my pants..."

Asmodeus's name is on Scenecore's lips like a prayer. He continues to slowly rub himself against the other. 

Despite the barrier of clothes between them, Scenecore is crying out like Asmodeus is already inside him.

"Aww, look at you... so sensitive and worked up... I bet I'm going to break you once I stick my cock inside your tight little pussy,"

Scenecore trembles, his walls clenching around nothing as he drowns in desire.

"Asmo I- ah.."

He can barely form any coherent sentences as he begins to move his hips on his own, pace considerably faster than what Asmodeus had set previously.

"Mm, so wet... I can already feel your slick on me, love. You're gonna take my knot so well..."

To Asmodeus, this was all foreplay. Little did he know that Scenecore was beyond inexperienced, and in turn, incredibly sensitive.

Scenecore bites into Asmodeus's shirt as he lets out a choked sob, thighs trembling as more slick spills from him.

He rides out his orgasm on top of Asmodeus, grinding into him without any rhythm.

"Oh, baby... Did you cum already?"

Asmodeus lifts Scenecore's face by the chin and kisses away his boyfriend's tears, purring softly.

"You're so cute... But playtime isn't over yet, darling. I think it's time we moved this to my room..."


End file.
